The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for investigating the interior properties of solids and the properties of fluid flows using electromagnetic energy, and more particularly but not by way of limitation to investigating methods and systems for measuring one or more properties of a wellbore and/or investigating interiors of porous matrixes and properties of multiphase flows. Merely by way of example, the described methods and systems may be used to enhance a penetration of electromagnetic energy transmitted within a material to enhance and investigation depth and in some examples the enhanced investigation may be used in the wellbore to enhance the measurement of the one or more properties of the wellbore.
Various tools and devices are currently used within wellbores to make a record of geologic formations penetrated by the borehole. Such practice is commonly referred to as well logging or borehole logging. Such records may be made by physically extracting materials from the borehole for above ground inspection or by placing one or more instruments within the borehole and recording data provided by the instruments. The data provided by the instruments is usually recorded while the instruments are being extracted or pulled from the borehole. The instruments may measure electrical, acoustic, radioactive, electromagnetic, nuclear magnetic resonance, and other properties of the borehole. Well logging may be performed during various phases of a well's development, such as during drilling, production, and the like.
The recorded data may be analyzed to determine the porosity, permeability, fluid content, and the like of geologic formations within the borehole. This information may be used to locate and/or predict hydrocarbon or other deposits within the geologic formations penetrated by the borehole and to extract hydrocarbons or other materials therefrom. Current well logging instruments may be improved to provide improved well logging records and thereby, improve the location and/or prediction of hydrocarbon or other deposits within the geologic formations.